


Izaya's Valentine's Day - One Shot

by OriharaInfobroker



Series: Shizaya Holiday One Shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/pseuds/OriharaInfobroker
Summary: Izaya wants to surprise Shizuo on Valentine's Day





	Izaya's Valentine's Day - One Shot

Shizuo had to work but that was fine with Izaya. It gave him time to enact his plan for Valentine’s Day. It was an unnecessary act, giving in to the social and commercial pressures of a holiday that meant very little, and if he did nothing at all he doubted Shizuo would even remember what day it was or that it was supposed to be different from every other day they spent together. Still, he wanted to do it, precisely because it would surprise his monster. Shizuo would never expect romance from him and there was very little he loved more than being able to surprise the blonde; it happened so seldom that he saw it as a challenge.

Izaya had been at his computer, letting the internet guide his plans while Shizuo dressed for work, still somewhat bleary-eyed as he usually was in the morning. He placed a kiss on top of Izaya’s head and mumbled a soft “Love you” then headed off to meet Tom. As soon as he was out the door Izaya was printing off recipes and putting on his coat for a trip to the grocer. Returning with several bags full of things he didn’t usually cook, he headed to the open kitchen, well furnished with everything he might need but rarely ever used. When he’d lived alone he’d only cooked a few specific things, relying mostly on takeout for meals or ignoring food altogether when he was concentrating on work. After Shizuo, he’d started cooking for both of them because Shizuo was a terrible cook and had a bad habit of forcing Izaya to eat regularly with such delightful comments as “You’re all skin and bones” and “You’ll get sick if you don’t eat more”.

The first thing on his to-do list of culinary experimentation was chocolate making. Cocoa powder, milk, butter and sugar into a pan to melt together then poured into a silly heart-shaped mold he’d found at the store. Leave to set and start on the next thing which was creme caramel. Everyone knew how much Shizuo loved pudding after all. This one took a bit longer and left Izaya feeling irritated at how difficult something with four ingredients could be to prepare correctly. The creme caramel went into the fridge to set and Izaya shifted his attention to dinner. French style roasted chicken with scalloped potatoes and buttered asparagus. First cut mirepoix, stuff the chicken with lemon and chopped herbs, and rub butter into the skin. Then into the oven at low heat. Next thinly slice the potatoes and layer them with butter, flour, milk and cheese in a baking dish. Into the oven beside the chicken. Lastly, trim and blanche the asparagus then lightly pan fry it in butter. All of it timed so that it would be ready close to when Shizuo was supposed to get home.

While he was waiting for the food to cook he neatly placed the chocolates into a box and wrapped a little red ribbon around it, placing it on the table. Then he carefully flipped the creme caramel onto a plate and added a ‘Happy Valentine’s Day Shizu-chan’ in caramel, somewhat messily. The perfectionist in him wanted to redo it but that would mean remaking the whole dish and he didn’t have time so Shizuo would just have to deal with his messy handwriting. He set the table, pulling out his rarely used china plates and silverware. He added wine glasses, opening a bottle of Moscato to suit Shizu-chan’s sweet tooth.

With everything ready, all he was missing was Shizuo. He sat down in his favorite chair and pulled out his phone to text the blonde only to discover that Shizuo had texted him while he had been cooking.

‘Need to work late.’ The brief text read and Izaya sighed.

‘How late?’ He sent in response, chewing on his bottom lip as he worried about whether or not dinner would survive.

‘Not sure. Don’t wait on me for dinner.’ Was the disappointing response. Izaya stared at his phone, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

‘Not acceptable.’ He sent back to Shizuo with a huff as he got up and began carefully pulling the food out of the oven and placing it in containers then into the fridge. Once the food was put away he took the Moscato with him to the living room, collapsing onto the couch and sulking. He turned on the TV, picking a random drama to watch while he drank the wine and waited for Shizuo to get home. Most of the bottle of wine and several hours had Izaya asleep on the couch when Shizuo finally slipped through the door.

Spotting the sleeping flea on the couch, Shizuo quietly made his way over to press a soft kiss to his cheek then noticed the wine glass. The flea rarely drank so he was surprised to see most of the bottle of wine gone. He picked up the wine and glass, taking them to the kitchen where he spotted the small box and the plate settings. He paused, frowning as he tried to puzzle out why Izaya would use the nice plates. He never used the china, always commenting that Shizuo would just break them. He wondered if Izaya had a client meeting in the apartment today. He corked the bottle and placed it in the fridge and his frown deepened even more when he saw the neatly packed food and the creme caramel. The caramel writing was a bit messy but Shizuo could clearly read the message and the pieces of the puzzle all fell into place. Izaya had done all of this for him and he hadn’t even remembered what day it was or done anything for the flea. In fact, he’d chosen to work late when Tom asked him to instead of coming home to this surprise. He softly closed the fridge and picked up the box on the table, opening it to see the neatly made chocolates inside. Idiot flea had planned all this without telling him and he had ruined it.

Shizuo returned to Izaya’s side, lifting his sleeping flea up easily. Izaya mumbled softly and curled in toward Shizuo’s chest but didn’t wake. He carefully carried his sleeping raven to bed and gently undressed him then shed his own clothes and joined him. As he curled up against Izaya he pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Happy Valentine’s Day flea.” He whispered. “It was definitely a surprise.”

“Shizu-chan is an idiot…” Izaya responded sleepily even as he let out a content sigh as Shizuo pulled him close. “Since he couldn’t even show up on time, he forfeits the right to eat dinner. Especially the creme caramel~” Shizuo gave a quiet huff of amusement.

“As if you could stop me.” He replied with another kiss. “Go to sleep. We can argue about this in the morning.”

“There will be no arguing. Only a repentant Shizu-chan begging my forgiveness~” Izaya replied then yawned and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

“Whatever you say, flea.” He replied as he closed his eyes and let sleep eventually take him. His last thought as he drifted off was that he’d never have imagined the flea would do something so romantic for him.

Izaya’s last thought before sleep took him was of throwing out the creme caramel specifically so Shizu-chan couldn’t eat it.


End file.
